Solkat
by Strider1444
Summary: Sollux tries to comfort Karkat when his frustration gets the best of him. (this is the first time i've ever written anything like this...and if there are any errors in it, please forgive them...)


Karkat glared at his computer screen across the room then started banging his head on the keyboard in frustration.

"Sweet mother grub, what the fuck is your problem!" he hollered at the screen that had a blue screen displaying an error, the blue screen of death as the hornless human kids called it.

Sollux crept over towards him and looked over his shoulder. Placing his hand on Karkat's head, Sollux tried to calm his friend. "KK, calm down, your computer will fix itthelf." Karkat lifted his head from his smashed keyboard to look at Sollux. His yellow eyes met with the blue and red lenses of Sollux's glasses. "Mine did the thame thing yetherday. It'll be better thoon."

Karkat glared at his friend then stood; his eyes in line with Sollux's chest which just infuriated the already angry troll even more with a reminder of his shortness in height. The only thing that bothered him more than that was the color of his blood, which everyone else threw around like it was something to brag about. He turned from his friend to leave.

"Where are you going?" sadness crept into Sollux's voice when Karkat turned from him.

"Away from this fucking place, don't follow me." He left the room in fury, the door slamming behind him.

Alone in the bathroom Karkat looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. Everything about it infuriated him, his nubby horns that looked like candy corn, messy hair, and the candy red blood that coursed under his grey skin. Looking away from his glaring yellow eyes and to his hands he pushed his sleeves up to reveal his arms that were riddled with faint scarring from the years he'd spent alone with his thoughts. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small set of sharp embroidery scissors. He opened them up and drew the open edge across his skin, a line of candy red blood tracing the path the blade had taken. The pain was far less than it had been the first few times when he'd started his shameful act.

"KK?" a concerned voice asked him on the other side of the door. Karkat didn't respond in hopes Sollux would leave. "KK, are you alright?" without waiting for a response he opened the door. As quickly as he could Karkat pushed his sleeve down and shoved the scissors into his pocket.

"What the fuck is your problem? Don't you know about privacy?" he yelled at the intruder.

Sollux's expression changed from slight concern to pure horror. He took off the red and blue glasses he wore and slipped them into his pocket. His eyes scanned Karkat until they fell to his arms, one sleeve pushed up to his elbow and one pulled down. His eyes glued to the old scars on Karkat's exposed lower arm.

"KK, what'th that?" Sollux asked while pointing to the other troll's arm.

Remembering about the sleeve that was pushed up he moved his arm behind his back and carefully pulled the sleeve down. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Now get the fuck out."

Sollux stepped closer to him and grabbed Karkat's hand from behind his back to pull it closer. He looked at the damp spot on the black sleeve. Gently he tugged the material up. "No, what are you doing?" Karkat protested as Sollux continued his investigation. Sollux gasped when he saw the smeared red blood on his friend's arm and his eyes snapped up to Karkat's angry yellow eyes. "I told you it was nothing, now let it go." He tried to pull his arm away, but Sollux's grasp was tighter.  
"It'th not nothing, KK, why'd you do thith?" Karkat looked away and shrugged without a word. Sollux pulled Karkat's arm closer and leaned down to gently lick at the blood.

Karkat's glare turned to Sollux. "What the fuck are you doing?" again he tried to pull out of Sollux's grasp again with no results. "Stop that!"

"Thop thruggling KK. It'th no uthe." His eyes half closed as he gently licked the red substance from the wound while Karkat stood leaning against the sink angrily.

A little later Sollux looked up at Karkat then stood and pulled him from the bathroom to an empty room that hadn't been used in a while. Karkat gave little protest while he was being pulled into the dark room. "Why did you bring me here?" he half asked, half grumbled to his companion.

"You'll find out." Sollux responded with a grin.

He pulled Karkat over to a pile of laundry waiting to be washed and laid down, pulling Karkat down with him. Karkat fell on top of Sollux, his arms catching him before he completely fell on the yellow blooded troll.

"Sollux, why'd you bring me here?" Karkat asked again. Sollux answered with a grin then felt his way up under Karkat's shirt with one hand to let it rest on his warm chest. With his other hand he tangled his hand in Karkat's black hair and pulled his head closer to his face. Quietly he whispered, "you'll thee." Then raised his head to meet Karkat's in a deep kiss, he opened his mouth to allow his tongue to flick out and carefully and open Karkat's semi reluctant mouth. His tongue met Karkat's and played with it a bit until his friend responded. Their tongues played with each other as their combined body heat increased. Then Sollux began to pull Karkat's shirt up to reveal his toned torso. They separated enough for the shirt to be removed and then flung to the side and for Karkat to help Sollux remove his shirt for it to land with the other one.

Karkat reached up with one hand to feel between the two of the horns on Sollux's head. He grasped it carefully between his fingers and started caressing it, causing Sollux's eyes to flutter half closed again and elicit a faint moan from him. He continued with slightly more pressure, which seemed to create more waves of pleasure from his partner. Sollux then reached down towards Karkat's pants and gently started to stoke the bulge in them. Karkat leaned into the touch, wanting more of it, needing more of it. Without missing a beat, Sollux unbuttoned the pants and started to pull them down to reveal Karkat's ever growing bulge. In return Karkat sat up to straddle Sollux, then began to remove the other toll's pants while licking at their nipples. Sollux's head tipped back as new waves of pleasure and joy came rushing up to him. Then Karkat slowly made his way down Sollux's torso with gentle kisses until he reached Sollux's own bulge. He licked it gently with long strokes of his tongue. More moans escaped Sollux as his face flushed. A slight grin crept its way onto Karkat's face at the amount of pleasure he was bringing to his companion. He moved his way up to Sollux's horns; he began to gently nip at one of the smaller horns as he stroked Sollux's bulge with his hand. Sollux reached around to Karkat's back and ran his fingertip from his shoulder blades down his back until he reached his pelvis, then he ran his hand down until he grabbed hold of Karkat's bulge and rubbed it. Karkat sighed around the horn then began to suck on it and lick it with his tongue. Leaning into the touch he stroked Sollux's bulge harder.

Between half breaths Sollux managed to moan, "Harder, KK. More, I need, more. I need, you, inthide me." With a grin of mischief Karkat agreed, he had Sollux roll over. While stroking the taller troll's horns he guided himself inside Sollux. _So tight._ Karkat thought as he pushed himself deep inside. Sollux let out a moan, not knowing if it was from pain or pleasure Karkat began to pull out. "Don't." He managed to force out. Karkat began to push back inside while Sollux moaned slightly in pleasure. With his free hand Karkat reached to Sollux's underside and grasped his bulge and began to rub it. Overwhelmed with ecstasy Sollux let out a loud moan as a thin layer of sweat coated his forehead. Pleased with his work, Karkat began to rub harder as he thrust harder into his partner. Karkat could feel Sollux's muscles tense right before the ecstasy flowing inside him became too much and he came. Fluids coated Karkat's hand and the laundry they were on. A sigh of pleasure escaped Sollux as his head dropped and he breathed heavily. Karkat pulled out and rolled Sollux on his back, pinning his wrists down by his head.

"I'm not through with you." He whispered. Sollux grinned at Karkat's words.

"Really?" he replied with a toothy grin that told Karkat he wouldn't mind.

Karkat leaned his head down to kiss Sollux, this time he coaxed Sollux's mouth open with his tongue. "Don't. Interrupt me. Again." He said between kisses, he pulled back so he could look into the blue and red eyes he hated and loved so much. "Or next time I won't be so gentle." He said with a grin.


End file.
